


burned almonds and hot cocoa

by TheOccasionalSquirrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, OKAY?!, Soft Lance (Voltron), alternate universe - german edition, but it's never mentioned, cause i'm basing most of it around the knowledge i have from german christmas markets, i need the moral support, keith has perpetually cold hands and the only solution is lance holding them., theoretically they're college students cause i need this solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalSquirrel/pseuds/TheOccasionalSquirrel
Summary: The first thing he notices, before the Christmas market is even in sight, is the smell of mulled wine and freshly baked bread. He follows the scent until his world is transformed into one of fairy lights and wine spices, burned almonds and hot cocoa.Another reason Keith prefers winter to summer are his city’s famous mulled wine, and the blush in Lance’s cheeks when Keith’s boyfriend has a mug too many.“Looking for someone, Mullet?”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 35





	burned almonds and hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunettereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/gifts).



> they h*ld h*nds

Regret tasted like forgotten summer days and freezing cold hands.

That is, if you asked Keith.

He remembers Lance saying he would eat his words  _ vividly _ , but didn’t quite remember the context for it until it was 7 in the evening and he had to  _ walk  _ to the Christmas market because there was no bus.

“I wish it would get cold already and I can wear jackets again,” he would groan and wipe the sweat off his brow, all the while doing his best not to melt in the summer months.

“Be careful what you wish for Keith,” Lance had joked and handed him a popsicle.

And he doesn’t regret it  _ that  _ badly. He hates summer. Hates being sweaty and having to shower every two seconds and  _ mosquitoes _ . God he hates mosquitos. He also hates Lance, who soaks in the sun’s warmth and revels in it, and somehow (by witchcraft probably) evades mosquitos all season.

Lance had called his blood sweet, and said it was a good thing. “To balance out all the sour in you,” he would wink and Keith would kick him off the sofa.

But those sweet summer days were mostly forgotten, because it was finally cold now, and Keith had wrapped himself in a warm jacket and a scarf and-

Gloves?

Keith patted his jacket pockets, and then his jeans pockets, and then he checked his bag just to be sure but no-

He had forgotten his gloves.

He let out a slow string of curses and buried his hands into his pockets, but to no use. His hands were going to be cold for the rest of the evening. 

Keith cursed once again, for good measure, and made his way to the city centre where the Christmas market was. 

~~

The first thing he notices, before the Christmas market is even in sight, is the smell of mulled wine and freshly baked bread. He follows the scent until his world is transformed into one of fairy lights and wine spices, burned almonds and hot cocoa. 

Another reason Keith prefers winter to summer are his city’s famous mulled wine, and the blush in Lance’s cheeks when Keith’s boyfriend has a mug too many.

“Looking for someone, Mullet?” a voice whispers behind him, and Lance has obviously planned this, because when Keith turns around Lance is  _ just _ out of reach of Keith’s hand.

“Well, happy anniversary to you too,” Lance smiles and it’s so sweet, so cute, so infectious. The light of the fairy lights reflected in his eyes  _ just  _ so that it looks like a sky full of stars just for him, and Keith can’t help but smile as well. 

“Happy anniversary! My hands are  _ fucking freezing, _ ” Keith curses, and flails his gloveless hands in front of Lance to see. 

“Okay okay, I’ve gotchu,” Lance says knowingly and pretends to focus as he takes Keith’s hands and tugs him closer, closer. Lance’s arms are live flames with their warmth, but only when Lance puts Keith’s hands in his own jacket pockets does Keith breathe a sigh of relief.

He leans forward and rests his forehead against Lance’s.

“Thank you,” he says, and his breath doesn’t fog up in their shared space because Lance is a  _ furnace _ . 

“Anytime sweetheart,” Lance answers, and his words smell sweet, like hot chocolate and dreams.

“How are you a furnace even in winter?” Keith grumbles. “It’s not fair.”

“I’m just that hot,” Lance winks and his boyfriend glares at him, but Lance just chuckles. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he says, rests his forehead back against Keith’s. He smiles tenderly, and his eyes crinkle in a way that has Keith’s heart melting despite the cold. 

  
  
  


“I’ve got your love to keep me warm.”


End file.
